Forbidden
Synopsis Amy Brenneman Guest Stars Mary’s mother (Amy Brenneman) returns to advise Mary that her throne is in jeopardy. Mary makes a shocking proposition to Condé, along with a bold move to reclaim her throne. Francis moves closer to Lola after a setback with Mary, while King Antoine makes Kenna an interesting offer. Quotes Lady Kenna: I don’t think my husband is going to approve of me helping you... I don’t think he’s going to come to ‘’your’’ party. Lady Kenna: You want to give me 300,000 gold deniers...To go shopping? Marie de Guise: You are on the cusp of losing your country. Marie de Guise: Either you or Elizabeth will rule Scotland and England. Make an heir and it will be you. Sebastian: I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to go to a social event when the man hosting it knows I killed his brother. Lady Kenna: How many more battles for you, and lonely nights for me until it’s all done? Queen Catherine: For the stability of the realm a king's visit to a queen’s chambers must be witnessed. Lady Lola: It was one night! Marie de Guise: One night! Don’t flaunt your bountiful womb at me! Marie de Guise: Do you know what happens to disposable Queens?! They are disposed of! Marie de Guise: Remember your role in her demise. I know I will. King Francis: I don’t want to live separate lives, or move on with anyone!... But you do? King Francis: Did you come to me because you were afraid to go to him, or because you wanted to secure your rule in Scotland?! King Antoine: Who knew vengeance could be quite so invigorating. Lady Lola: It's nice that you’re here and want to marry our son to that ugly baby! Queen Mary: You seem me as a weapon! Queen Mary: I am utterly alone. But when I look at you, I feel I am better for it. Lady Lola: He didn’t even offer me a bath! And he always offers a bath. Marie de Guise: I wanted the world for you. I wanted France and England to fall at your feet. Queen Mary: Lay down your burdens mother. So I am no longer your worry. Queen Mary: Since I was a babe I have been a Queen. Since I was a child I have been alone, on foreign soil. I know how to keep my life, and my crown. And I will. Louis Condé: When I’m near you, I am aware of every breath you take. And when I’m away, even the wind in the trees reminds me of you Notes * Queen Elizabeth, James Stuart, Duke of Guise, John Philip, Prince Charles, Prince Henri, and King Antoine's wife, Queen Jeanne were all mentioned but do not appear. * There was no opening song for this episode. * Two months have passed since Mary's rape.Acts of War * The Duke of Guise's high treason agents the crown is covered up in light of his murder. * King Antoine left a ruby for Lady Kenna along with the strawberry's from the previous night.The End of Mourning * John Philip is engaged to the daughter of The Duke and Duchess Von Amsberg, related to the famous Habsburgs. * Sebastian's accident involving Tomás of Portugal the previous year is brought up,Kissed along with his old feelings for Mary. A Chill in the Air However his also warned about someone's death who is close to him. * Marie de Guise announced she is dying, presumably cancer. * Mary Stuart announces she wants to return to Scotland. * Mary confesses to Louis Condé she has feelings for him too. * King Antoine wants to marry Kenna once his wife passes away. * Queen Elizabeth wants to marry Louis Condé. * The drug Lola accidentally drank was Opium. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count 0 Trivia * The episode synopsis was released on January 30, 2015. * This was Amy Brenneman's first appearance of Season Two. * This marks the first time ever two episodes in a row were written by the same people. * Though Jonathan Keltz and Rose Williams are credited, they do not appear. Historical Notes * Opium was used for recreational purposes in this century until the early 1900s. * Marie de Guise died on 11 June 1560 at 44 yeas old from Edema. * Mary, Queen of Scots does return to Edinburgh, Scotland after her marriage to King Francis. Gallery Forbidden - Promotional Images 3.jpg Forbidden - Promotional Images 4.jpg Forbidden - Promotional Images 2.jpg Forbidden - Promotional Images 1.jpg Forbidden - Promotional Images 7.jpg Forbidden - Promotional Images 6.jpg Forbidden - Promotional Images 5.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Amy Brenneman | colspan="2" | Marie de Guise |- | Ben Aldridge | colspan="2" | King Antoine |- | Alexandra Ordolis | Sister Delphine | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Linzee Barclay | colspan="2" | Sharlene |- | Lisa Norton | colspan="2" | Suzanne |- | Joel Cox | colspan="2" | Mark |- | Rain Clews-Fehr | colspan="2" | Paul |- | Anastasia Kokolakis | colspan="2" | Duchess Von Amsberg |- | Justin Strazzanti | colspan="2" | Duke Von Amsberg |- | Ray Kahnert | colspan="2" | Bishop Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2